


Christmas Encounter

by caritate_perpetua



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caritate_perpetua/pseuds/caritate_perpetua
Summary: A silly little story about how Clarke and Bellamy had a chance encounter at Christmas Eve when they were traveling to meet Monty and Miller, their respective friends





	Christmas Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something here I wrote this story a while ago and was supposed to post it on Christmas but I forgot, so I'm posting now. I hope you enjoy it!

It had been years since Bellamy went back to his hometown Arkadia, he was always too busy with work to do that so most of the time Octavia flew in to see him. This Christmas, however, his best friend Miller, who also didn't live in Arkadia anymore, was going back there and insisted he went too because he really wanted him to meet his fiancee. 

His engagement was really sudden, he had been dating the guy for only six months, it was not something he expected of his measured friend, but Miller had promised him that it was a well thought out decision and everything was going great in his relationship, so he was happy for him. Yet he felt like he needed to meet the guy before the wedding, which would be in five months, so he accepted Miller’s offer of traveling home on the holidays break.

Right now Bellamy was deeply regretting his choice, he had the hardest time to hail a cab and when he finally was successful a woman with her two children almost begged him to let her take that cab, because she should already be at the airport. Hence, he had the idea of sharing the cab since they were both going to the same place. Her kids were a nightmare though, they fought and screamed the whole way, to think he thought he and his sister misbehaved when they were children, they were angels compared to the woman's kids. When he arrived at the airport it was packed, he could barely move without bumping into someone and Bellamy hated to be in crowded places, and not to his surprise he had to take an enormous check-in line. That's why he hated traveling on major holidays, there were lines everywhere, people were stressed to get to their destination, it was pure chaos. Nevertheless, he would do anything for his best friend, but he could feel it would be a long weekend. 

* * *

It had been years since Clarke didn't spend Christmas apart from Monty, it had become sort of a tradition between them since her dad passed away near Christmas time when they were teenagers. This year, however, he would be spending Christmas with his fiancee Miller and his family, and it was something important for Monty since he would be marrying him in a few months. 

He and Miller hadn't been dating for long before their engagement, but Clarke was sure he was the one for Monty, after knowing him for so long after their first date she could tell he was a goner. Moreover, after meeting Miller she was even more certain that they were the right match for each other. So after pondering about it, Clarke finally gathered some courage and asked Monty if she could go with him. To her surprise and joy, he said Miller's family would be happy to have her there as well.

So that is how Clarke ended up where she was right now, standing outside her building freezing as the snow lightly fell waiting for her Uber to arrive. Just when she thought about calling the driver to know why he was taking so long he pulled over and she got in. The ride to the airport was really uneventful. When she arrived at the airport it was packed, she could barely move without bumping into someone, but she really didn't care she was very excited to spend the holidays with her best friend and with a real family, she always wished she had a bigger family. It seemed there were lines everywhere and the one she had to take in particular was enormous, and being honest the airport was pure chaos. Nevertheless, she would do anything to be with her best friend, plus she wouldn't have to go to some fancy party full of politicians with her mom, she could feel it would be a good weekend.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Bellamy finally got into the plane, his seat was uncomfortable and he didn't have enough leg space, he was feeling really miserable. Some minutes passed and more passengers boarded, someone took the seat by his side and he hoped it wasn't one of those nosy people who try to strike up conversations. He had his eyes closed so when he opened them he saw that it was a beautiful blonde woman with a pretty smile who had sat beside him. Well, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

After a while, Clarke finally boarded the plane. As she approached her seat she saw that beside her was a very handsome guy he caught her attention, he was sat but she could tell he was tall, his eyes were closed and he was brooding. when she sat he opened his eyes - they were a deep, earthy brown - he looked surprised and without even realizing she flashed him her most radiant smile. Well, maybe this trip would be even better after all.

* * *

During the flight, they both kept glancing at each other until Bellamy who was reading a book finally came up with a way of starting a conversation. He dropped his book on purpose and said.

"Excuse me, could you please pick up my book?"

"Of course" Clarke replied and made quick work of picking the book and handing it over to him.

"Thank you!" Bellamy said politely to her.

"Oh, no problem." She said shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Looking at her Bellamy couldn't stop thinking how cute she was. Risking to become one of the annoying people he was afraid that would sit beside him, he began to strike up a conversation.

"My name is Bellamy by the way." He said extending a hand to her.

"I'm Clarke." She said shaking his hand.

"So Clarke, are you traveling to see your family?" Bellamy asked, but quickly decided he was being too nosy. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry into your business. You don't need to answer me if you don't want to." 

Clarke didn't seem to mind his attempt to strike up a conversation and replied to his question without problem.

"Well, not exactly. I'm going to spend some time with my friend and his fiancee's family. I was supposed to travel with them a few days ago but something came up on work and I had to travel today on Christmas Eve, or like my father used to say: the most peaceful day of the year for traveling and shopping." Clarke replied in good spirits. "What about you?"

"I think your dad and I have something in common, I hate traveling at this time of the year everything is so chaotic. But this year I decided to go back to my hometown to see my sister, plus my best friend insisted that I should meet his fiancee before their wedding. Being the good friend that I am I came especially to meet the fellow." Bellamy said chuckling. 

"That's nice of you," Clarke replied.

After that conversation came naturally and they learned that they had a lot in common, time flew by and soon they were landing. At the baggage claim, Clarke's luggage came first. With a little bit of sadness, she bid her farewells to Bellamy and went away, only after she found Monty did she thought that she should've gotten his phone number.

After Clarke left Bellamy realized they hadn't exchanged their phone numbers, well it seemed he would have to find her on Facebook or something. And he was counting on it because it had been years since he just clicked with someone like that. After looking for Miller in a sea of people he finally found him. 

"Hey, Bellamy!" He said with enthusiasm and walked to him.

"Hi, Miller!" He replied hugging him.

"How was your flight?" He asked.

"It was really pleasant," Bellamy said smirking.

"Funny, Monty's friend said the same thing."

"So he is here? Shall I finally meet the famous Monty?"

"Yeah, he is over there," Said Miller while pointing in general direction.

As they approached a brunette guy with a kind expression Bellamy recognized him as Miller' fiancee from the pictures he had seen. 

"Hey, man it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Monty." 

"Likewise, I am Bellamy." 

"I am glad to finally meet you, Nathan is always telling stories about the two of you. I have to say at the beginning I was a little jealous of you." Monty said in a playful tone.

"No need to worry, he is like a brother to me." 

At this, Clarke who had been at the restroom got closer to the group.

"Bellamy!? What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same. I thought you had already left with your friend." Bellamy replied half surprised and half amused. 

"Do you know each other?" Monty and Miller asked together.

"Yes!" they replied.

"We sat beside each other in our flight. And Bellamy, Monty is the friend I was talking about." Clarke said.

"And Miller is my best friend. Now it makes sense, we should have put things together that we were talking about the same people the whole time." Bellamy said laughing at the situation.

After that Clarke and Bellamy only had eyes to each other, as they walked out of the airport to the car they couldn't contain their excitement they were both beaming with joy. Behind them were their friends, Miller had his arm over Monty's shoulder, and they couldn't be more content.

"I told you that they would get along," Monty said grinning.

"It seems they are getting more than along. And fate was a faster matchmaker them you. Putting them together before you had a chance and all that." Miller said happily looking at his friends.

It looked like their Christmas wouldn’t be that bad after all.


End file.
